


Piñata.

by flashates (flashbacksofhate)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Chaos Ensues, M/M, Suicide Attempt, eric mentioned - Freeform, kevin mentioned - Freeform, wedding setting, younghoon mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashbacksofhate/pseuds/flashates
Summary: Juyeon has always imagined his wedding day to be the best day of his life in his head.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 14
Collections: Die Jungz Fest (R1)





	Piñata.

It’s the day of Juyeon’s wedding. At last, he gets to experience the day he had so thorougly planned for, the day he’d been daydreaming about since he found those pictures of his parent’s wedding at the age of 7. It’s a sunny and warm spring day, and everything is going according to plan. The extensive planning had been stressing and had him bashing his head against the wooden table at their apartment sometimes, but it was all necessary for everything to go well on the due day. And it had proven to be worth it. All of his stress, all of the frustrated tears he shed… all for the sake of having the perfect day with the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Lee Hyunjae, his dream.  
They vowed to love each other, and they kissed, beginning like that their married life. Juyeon felt like he was floating on clouds, and couldn't get his eyes off his fiancé— no, his husband. He loves that word so much. With a giggle to himself, he got in the car with him, to go to the hotel in which the party was going to be. The ride was silent, with Hyunjae not looking up from his phone, but he didn't mind it. After all, he was expecting things to be hectic at the party because of the amount of guests and also the alcohol, so some calm was nice. Juyeon was prepared for everything. He smiled to himself, giddy at the prostective of a great night ahead.  
It *is* the beginning of a new life, after all.

—

As everyone moved venues as well, Juyeon got to greet their guests for the first time in the day, probably in months as well since he’s been so incredibly busy. Hyunjae’s best friend Younghoon and his own, Kevin. His extended family. Hyunjae’s mother and her new, younger, prettier boyfriend that Hyunjae refused to look at, let alone stretch his hand. His own father and Kim Doyoung, his lover. Hyunjae’s coworkers, his own. Everyone, except for a few that were unfortunately unavailable, was there.  
Ji Changmin is one of Hyunjae’s coworkers- and Hyunjae interrumpted the guy’s self introduction to say they’re friends-. Juyeon didn’t personally know him until that day. The guy is insanely pretty, with black shining hair, big eyes and the prettiest dimples. He seems to take very good care of his skin, which is literally flawless, few small freckles spread around his nose and cheekbones. Juyeon feels drawn to his aura instantly, and stretches the guy’s hand enthusiastically, glad to be inserting himself even more into Hyunjae’s world. But the second he did, he senses something in Changmin’s eyes. Something cold, something ugly within all of his beauty, even though nothing had changed in the guy’s expression. Juyeon flinches a bit at that perceived hostility, but he smiles and kindly guides him to the table where Hyunjae’s coworkers are sitting, something not too close to the center of the room but not by the corner.

When Juyeon looked at that particular table by chance after roaming around for a while talking to his guests, Changmin seemed disconnected from the rest, always looking at his phone, smiling to himself while typing. Pretty weird of Hyunjae not to sit him with his other friends and letting the man bore himself to death with people he seemingly doesn’t care about, Juyeon thinks for a fleeting second, then shrugs it off… until he realizes he hasn’t seen Hyunjae in a while because he’s been so busy. He scans the room slowly and finds him leaning on the wall near a corner, not too far from where he’s standing, phone in hand, smiling widely.  
Juyeon frowns, then looks at Changmin again. Then at Hyunjae. It doesn’t take him too long to realize that, when Changmin stops typing, Hyunjae starts a few seconds later. And Changmin’s ears are so red, too. But… why would they be texting from so far away when they could simply be talking at Changmin’s table? What were they talking about that couldn’t be shared?  
Juyeon isn’t really the jealous type, but something about this situation makes him very nervous. Added to the way he felt when first meeting Changmin … Juyeon feels like he has no choice but to investigate if only to make that feeling in his gut go away when he made sure Hyunjae wasn’t cheating at all, because why would he?  
Sangyeon, Hyunjae’s simpatic and approachable boss is sitting next to Changmin, not paying any mind to him, rather just looking around but not in a bored way —which Juyeon appreciates—. He taps his shoulder and starts some small talk with him, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Changmin visibly tenses, but doesn’t hide his phone. It could be a meaningless reflex, though. Not a lot of people are comfortable with people walking behind them and looking at what they’re doing even if it isn’t wrong. Juyeon himself would know. And he really wants to think nothing is wrong, that he’s just being paranoid for a reason not even he understands. He crosses his fingers.  
“So what do you do, Sangyeon?” Juyeon asks, borrowing an empty chair and seating next to the man.  
“Ah, I work with Jaehyun and Changmin at edition. Specifically, Jaehyun is my editor and Changmin is his proofreader just in case he misses something. Isn’t that right, Changmin?”  
“Huh? Sorry, I was answering a text” Changmin says, placing his phone on his thigh but —dumbly, Juyeon thinks—not locking it. Discreetly, he steals a glance at it while Changmin talks about God knows what.  
What he sees makes his blood freeze in his veins.  
The conversation with Hyunjae —it literally says Hyunjae (with a heart!) on top of the screen— is… very heated, to say the least. Juyeon feels his cheeks blush violently from just how bluntly and explicitly Hyunjae expresses his desire.Changmin’s ears being red before make so much sense now— who wouldn’t blush at such words? Even more so because they’re in public…  
Juyeon feels sick, so sick he wonders if he’s gonna vomit. He stands up too quickly, the chair making an embarrasingly loud noise when it falls. He feels dizzy and he’s fighting back tears. It couldn’t be… why? Why would Hyunjae do that to him, to them? To the four years they’d been dating for, and to the rest of their lives they were supposed to share? Why?  
Everyone is looking at him, all the conversations have died down and the only background noise is the music. He doesn’t care. He turns around and looks at Hyunjae. The man he loves with his entire heart. The man he would die for. The man that was —that is— cheating on him… and Hyunjae smiles. He fucking smiles at him. Even waves… as if nothing was wrong. As if he loves him. As if he isn’t ruining his life.  
And Juyeon fucking loses it.  
He storms off as fast as he can. Still dizzy and now crying uncontrollably, he runs and runs, white suit slowly getting more and more dirty as he trips and runs into walls. As the other people in the hotel look at him and he becomes aware of the fact that his eye makeup is dripping down his cheeks, he briefly considers stopping in a bathroom, cleaning up and calling the entire event off, honeymoon included. He decides against it, heading instead to the rooftop because he feels like he’s choking and needs fresh air. When he finds himself there, he closes the door and walks close to the edge, dropping down to the floor with no grace. He wonders what Hyunjae is thinking right now, if he even cares about their wedding being ruined.  
Their wedding. Ha. What a fiasco, he thinks bitterly as he approaches the edge. It is a beautiful night, unfortunately. Changmin is beautiful, too. Beautiful like the moon when it shines like it does that night. With his teeth like pearls and his silky hair… how dare Juyeon compare himself to that man, who’s so delicate and popular, who’s everything he has always failed to be?  
But he was first. Hyunjae was his boyfriend first, and he proposed to him. He loved him. Then, how did this even happen?  
He cries a river on that rooftop, not even bothering to be silent. He feels like he’s lost it all. His dignity, his pride, the life he’s always wanted. And, as he thinks about that, he figures the building is tall enough that, if he jumps from it, he’d die upon hitting the floor. At this point… what does he have left? He’s probably going to go on debt because he has to finish paying for the wedding and he doesn’t know if Hyunjae is going to be a massive asshole and ditch him on that. He doesn’t know… doesn’t know Hyunjae, he realizes. He never really knew him. Why was he in love, then? What was it about his husband that had appealed enough to him to make him date him for the longest he’s ever dated anyone, get engaged to him, and then go insane upon the possibility of losing him? What was he even in love with? Juyeon doesn’t know, doesn’t have the energy to figure it out, and all the thoughts and worries are spinning inside his head for the last time as he gets ready to jump.  
“What are you doing?!”  
He stops and turns around to look at Sangyeon, who’s visibly alarmed. He sees the man’s expression change upon seeing his face, from worry to something he can’t quite pinpoint. Pity?  
“Hey, hey. I’m here, it’s fine” the man whispers, hugging Juyeon’s shaking body. Juyeon holds on to him like he’s a lifeline. He keeps crying, keeps shaking uncontrollably, and Sangyeon stays through all of that. Pats his head, kisses his forehead, says tender words doesn’t really hear until he’s calmed down a bit.  
Only then does Juyeon raise his head and look at him.  
Sangyeon looks incredibly kind, so worried in a way Hyunjae had never been upon seeing him cry, and the thought makes him feel stupid, because why hadn’t he realized? Why had be been settling for someone that gave him literally the bare minimum?  
Juyeon doesn’t know what to do. Sangyeon is patient, still patting his head gently, silently, waiting for Juyeon to recover his strength.  
He can see the many questions in Sangyeon’s eyes, but they remain unasked, obviously not wanting to pressure him. Juyeon inhales and makes a decision.  
“Hyunjae cheated. No, he’s still cheating right now” he says tensely.  
Sangyeon frowns.  
“God, I’m so sorry this happened to you. Finding that out on your wedding day, after you already got married...”  
“Yeah… well, it’s not the end of the world, I guess” he lets out a dry laugh.  
“It kinda seemed like it back there” Sangyeon looks at the end of the rooftop, then back at Juyeon, cupping his face lightly. “Is there something else going on?”  
Juyeon wants to lie. He wants to pretend everything is fine. But then again, Sangyeon knows better, somehow.  
“I just don’t understand, Sangyeon. Why would he marry me? Why would he date me if he doesn’t want me?” He feels himself ready to cry again.  
Sangyeon doesn’t say anything for a while. Just hugs him tighter and stays there. Juyeon feels so understood, because that’s just what he needs: a tight hug to keep him in place when his entire life is falling apart.  
“If my advice matters to you- maybe it doesn’t because we barely know each other- you shouldn’t forgive this. You should get an annulment or a divorce, whatever you have access to, and never see him again no matter what” Sangyeon says.  
“I wasn’t planning on forgiving him” Juyeon laughs bitterly. “Everything else we probably could’ve worked through, but this… this is too much for me.”  
Sangyeon nods.  
“I don’t know what the hell he was thinking, honestly. You’re just so beautiful.”  
Juyeon raises his head and looks at him. He’s met with Sangyeon’s firm but kind gaze, something that makes him blush furiously. He’s not really used to compliments.  
Sangyeon’s eyes drift down a little, down the slope of Juyeon’s nose to land on his pink lips. For a split second only, but it almost feels like an eternity. And Juyeon isn’t rational, isn’t smart and collected in the way he’s observed Hyunjae to be. He’s impulsive, so impulsive in the way he leans in and kisses Sangyeon like there’s no tomorrow, like he needs him. And he does. There’s an indescribable, unstoppable want for that man growing inside of him as they kiss and kiss on that breezy rooftop. He tries to get a grip of himself, but then Sangyeon places a hand on his back and kisses him so passionately he can’t focus on anything else.  
Guilt eventually hits him like a truck, and that’s when he pulls away. “I’m sorry” he says, eyes down. He can’t give Sangyeon what he wants, either.  
“It’s alright, Juyeon. I won’t tell him, it doesn’t matter. Should we go back?” he suggests.  
Juyeon inhales  
“Yeah.”

—

But they don’t get too far before they come across Hyunjae himself. He squints his eyes at them, but doesn’t say anything.  
Sangyeon pats Juyeon’s back and leaves. He’s now alone with his cheating husband.  
“My boss? Really?” Hyunjae scoffs.  
“Eh?”  
“You. With my boss. Since when?”  
Juyeon’s blood freezes.  
“I didn’t even- what the fuck is wrong with you?”  
Hyunjae barks a laugh.  
“Don’t play dumb, Juyeon. I can literally smell him on you.”  
Juyeon doesn’t even want to bring up Ji Changmin. He doesn’t want his name on his mouth. But it’s ridiculous that Hyunjae is screaming to him about something he hasn’t done, but that he himself is guilty of.  
“I know about Changmin.”  
Hyunjae visibly trips, shocked. He quickly regains composure, though.  
“Did you find out today?”  
“Yeah” Juyeon replies. “Your lover isn’t very good at hiding his texts. Might as well show them to everyone.”  
Hyunjae cards a hand through his hair.  
“Since when?” Juyeon barks.  
“Last year. At the company’s christmas party.” Hyunjae looks at his feet. It makes Juyeon even more angry that he doesn’t dare look him in the eye.  
“You told me you stayed at Younghoon’s after that.” he spits.  
“I did. Younghoon wasn’t in the country. He was in Vancouver with Kevin, he left me his keys.”  
“Right.”  
“And this thing with Sangyeon? Is it just like… revenge? Or has it been going on for some time?” Hyunjae raises his head and frowns at Juyeon.  
Juyeon chuckles. He might not know Hyunjae, but Hyunjae doesn’t know him at all either. If he did, he would know he’d never fall in love with Sangyeon. That until tonight he’s never considered cheating, and that he feels dirty for even kissing him.  
“It was just a kiss” he reluctantly admits.  
Hyunjae laughs, loud and harsh.  
“Do you think I’m stupid?”  
“Do you think I’m stupid? How long did you think it was gonna take me to find out?”  
Hyunjae doesn’t really react, but Juyeon can tell he’s making him feel guilty.  
“I don’t know, honestly. I didn’t ever want you to know.”  
Juyeon sighs.  
“And… are you dating him?”  
“Yeah. You could say he’s my boyfriend” Hyunjae says in a small voice.  
Juyeon shakes his head, laughing even though he doesn’t find it funny. He could’ve maybe forgiven it if it was just sex, but from the heart by Hyunjae’s name on Changmin’s phone to his husband’s confession, it was clear as water that those two were dead serious.  
“Two boyfriends. Aren’t you a lucky man, Lee Jaehyun?”  
He laughs and laughs until laugher turns into tears again. Hyunjae looks away, uncomfortable.  
“Listen… I can forgive this… “kiss”—he makes air quotations—as long as you forgive the Changmin thing. We can move on, Juyeon. We can be stronger after this. We can be happy together.”  
Juyeon wonders if Hyunjae means any of it or if he jus t wants an easy way out of the situation he got himself into. He’s angry, he’s pissed, he feels insane and more than all, he wants to kill Ji Changmin. To punch the man until there’s nothing left of him, of the guy that ruined his perfect life.  
“What makes you think I need you to forgive me, Hyunjae? You should be begging me for forgiveness. Which even if you did… apology not accepted. You’re a jerk and you should’ve broken up with me the second you fell for him. But don’t worry, it’s over for good now. You don’t have to worry about me. Just think about Changmin from now on.”  
If he’s still alive after today, he thinks as he walks back to the ballroom, leaving Hyunjae alone with his guilt—or lack of, whatever. He doesn’t care anymore—.

The first person he spots as he goes back in is Ji Changmin himself, going to leave with Eric, another one of Hyunjae’s coworkers. He gets a hold of the man.  
“Where are you going? Party’s just getting started!” he laughs loudly.  
Changmin shiftss uncomfortably and tries to pull away from Juyeon’s grip. He doesn’t allow him to. He grabs two drinks from the nearest table, one for him and one for Changmin. Eric stans by the door in confusion as Juyeon shoves the glass in Changmin’s face, spilling some alcohol on his navy blue suit. Changmin shakes his head, seemingly getting more and more nervous as he still doesn’t manage to break free from Juyeon’s vice-like grip on his wrist.  
“Would you please let me go?” He demands in a panicky voice. Juyeon is aware that everyone is looking at them. He smiles. The more people see them, the better. They’ll be aware of what kind of man Ji Changmin is. That is, if they didn’t already know. Juyeon feels stupid again.  
“How many of you knew my husband is cheating on me with this man?” he screams at the top of his lungs.  
Someone turns off the music in a rush. Guests gasp and look around. Changmin shakes his head frantically, opening and closing his mouth like a fish without actually managing to get a single word out, his porcelain skin stained red from all the blood rushing to his face. All eyes are on them, and Juyeon knows that even just what little he’s done would be enough to embarrass the man forever, to turn Juyeon’s voice into his conscience’s.  
But he’s not done with him yet. Not quite.  
“Well, Ji Changmin” He says, with nothing but hatred in his voice. “Aren’t you gonna say anything? Don’t you have any excuses?”  
Changmin halts his shuffling and shakes his head, avoiding Juyeon’s eyes at all costs.  
“Say it.” he says through gritted teeth.  
“No. I have no excuses, Lee Juyeon. I have been fucking your husband for a year now, and I intend on doing just that for a few more years. Are you happy now?”  
No one makes a noise. Juyeon has never wanted to kill someone so much in his life. He moves one step forward, and then he sees red.  
When he feels normal again, he’s being pulled away. Changmin’s face is stained with blood and tears, still a little purple from Juyeon’s chokehold on his neck and he’ll probably get a black eye, courtesy of his huge fist. It makes him smile, lips closed. It won’t get him Hyunjae back, but it has at least saved his dignity a little. Now everyone knows he’s not to be taken lightly.  
Now everyone is pitying him because they’ve seen him lose control over a man.  
Juyeon notices hot tears rolling down his own face and that his throat is sore. He’s been screaming for roughly two hours. He lets himself fall and sobs uncontrollably once again. Changmin, in front of him, does the same. They both look pathetic.  
“I’m not sorry.” Changmin says after a while. “I love him.”  
Juyeon doesn’t look at him.  
“Do you love him?” the other man asks him, wiping away blood from his broken lip.  
He doesn’t know what to answer. He cries harder, helplessly.  
He doesn’t know. He knows he can’t forgive something like this, that he’ll never see Hyunjae in the bright, pure light he used to until a few hours ago again. But he also knows that what he feels for him won’t just fade in a few hours. As of now, he doesn’t know what to feel. He’s confused.  
But it’s not something he can tell Changmin. Not after he jumped him in his name.  
Changmin stands up and kicks him in the face. Juyeon tastes hot blood, and barks a laugh.  
“You can’t even say it. Fuck, you can’t even say you love him. Why would you try to kill me for fucking someone that was available?”  
“He was my fiancé! Mine!” is the only thing Juyeon can manage to say.  
“He doesn’t love you!”  
Changmin storms out. Juyeon stays there, sitting on the floor, bleeding and crying as other scandalized guests start to leave as well.  
Two men had broken his dream of getting married into pieces. Juyeon doesn’t understand how any of this is his fault, but he must’ve done something. Something to drive Hyunjae away from him and into that man’s arms…  
“You did nothing” Kevin whispers in his ear, helping him up gently. “None of this is your fault. I’m so sorry, Juyeonie...”  
The, Hyunjae comes in. He sees Juyeon, blood stained, leaning onto Kevin for support. He sees everyone that’s still there staring at him with all kinds of emotion in their eyes; most are just cold. They don’t empathise with him.  
“What happened?” he asks Eric, who’s still by the door.  
The man sighs.  
“Juyeon almost kills Changmin. You really hurt him, dude.”  
Hyunjae freezes.  
“Is Changmin okay?”  
Something in Eric’s expression twitches. Then, he nods.  
“Yeah. He took a cab. Who you really should worry about, though, is Juyeon. You guys are still married...”  
Hyunjae nods, slowly. He turns around and tries to walk towards Juyeon.  
“Not another step, Lee Jaehyun.”  
Younghoon’s eyes have always been warm for him, for his best friend, but right now they’re shooting him the coldest stare he’s ever received. “Leave that man alone. You’ve hurt him enough.”  
“You don’t understand, Younghoon. Let me.”  
“I do understand. You cheated on him, then the first thing you do after seeing him hurt is ask for your lover. I think it’s pretty clear.”  
There’s nothing Hyunjae can say to refute that.  
“Please” he holds Younghoon’s stare.  
He gets pushed away. Younghoon turns around towards Juyeon, but stops and looks at Hyunjae again over his shoulder.  
“Stay away. Really.”  
He has a feeling he won’t be seeing his friend again after tonight.  
“Juyeon!” he screams.  
He gets no answer. A few of the guests shake their heads in disapproval. His mother is crying. He doesn’t budge.  
“We need to talk!” he tries again.  
“Hold me back, I might kill him.” Kevin says to Younghoon, who’s now hugging Juyeon.  
“So do it! Kill me! But let me talk to him first.”  
Juyeon pulls away from Younghoon.  
“Leave us alone” he whispers.  
Kevin and Younghoon look at each other, unsure.  
“Please.”  
Kevin is the first to nod, starting to guide the remaining guests out. Younghoon sighs and shakes his head, but does the same. Before he closes the door, he stares at Juyeon.  
“I’ll be outside.”  
The room is dead silent for the following few minutes.  
“What more do you want from me?” Juyeon asks, deciding he doesn’t want to waste his time anymore.  
“I’m confused.” Hyunjae admits.  
Before Juyeon can make a snarky comment about that, he gets cut off.  
“I’m not sure if I love you, but I do have a lot of feelings towards you. I want to make sure before making a decision.”  
“I think you made your decision the day you decided to date Changmin.”  
“Juyeon.”  
He looks at him. Hyunjae’s coming closer, and Juyeon’s first instinct is to run away from him, the second running towards him and kissing him. Instead, he stays in place.  
“If this doesn’t work, you can leave. I won’t hold it against you, I’ll even ignore the Sangyeon thing. But please… let me figure it out.”  
Juyeon’s mouth is hurt. He’s stopped bleeding, but he feels so much pain when Hyunjae leans in and kisses him. He knows his husband can taste the blood as well, but he doesn’t say anything after pulling away, only taking his hand and leading him to their hotel room, three hours before scheduled and without even getting to cut the wedding cake.

—

They don’t look at each other. Juyeon keeps his eye on the roof, trying not to think about how this means nothing. It still happened. He still got cheated on and he still cheated back. He tries hard, but can’t help but notice Hyunjae’s heavy breathing slowly starting to go back to normal.  
“Not gonna lie, that was the best we’ve ever done it” the man says, reaching for Juyeon’s hand. It doesn’t escape him how he slides his thumb over the wedding band, and suddenly he really wants to cry, his heart beating hard on his chest. Maybe…  
“So.” he starts, turning to look at him, trying not to show hope. “Have you figured it out?”  
Hyunjae looks at him and nods slowly, almost reluctantly.  
“I’m sorry...” he starts.  
Juyeon has heard enough.  
He doesn’t look at him when he pulls his hand away, stands up and starts getting dressed, although he does notice his husband staring.  
Husband. What a bitter word, he thinks, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself grounded. He feels like he’s dirtied the meaning of a word he treasured even when he was just a dumb teenager just figuring out his sexuality. He always wanted to get married and, as most people do, wanted it to last forever.  
And, as much as his broken heart yearns for Hyunjae, for the one person he’s learned to love over the years, for The One… he knows it’s over. He knows Hyunjae’s heart has been with Changmin for some time now, even when he didn’t quite realize that before today. It was so obvious… he feels so stupid for not realizing, for getting so caught up on himself and his wished he didn’t even stop to get to know the man he said to love. He tries to keep a straight fce as he puts his watch back on from where he’d left it in the hotel bedside table.  
“I’ll check with a lawyer to see if we can get an annulment. If not, I’ll send you the divorce paers as soon as I can.” He finally says, grabbing his jacket and walking to the door.  
“Wait.”  
He tenses, but looks back, realizing it’s hopefully the last time they’ll see each other alone. Hyunjae is still naked, sweat making his skin look shiny and gorgeous in the small amount of light that makes it through the curtains. Even when he’s completely undressed, he manages to not look vulnerable and, once again, Juyeon thinks he never knew him at all.  
“I really did wanted it to work, Juyeon.” He confesses in almost a whisper, lowering his eyelids. He’s ashamed, Juyeon realizes.  
“I understand. I just wish you hadn’t wasted my time.”  
“Wasted your time?” Hyunjae frowns.  
“Yeah. I got engaged and married you because i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I was ready. If you needed more time, you shouldn’t have proposed, let alone married me.”  
His husband sighs. God, he really needs to stop calling him his husband. He only started today, but he needs to stop.  
“I wish i had known earlier” Hyunjae says, not looking at him.  
Juyeon shrugs. He doesn’t want to listen to him anymore.  
“Goodbye.” he whispers.  
Perhaps in another life they’d meet again and love each other properly. Perhaps this was meant to be, them being apart and far from each other forever.  
It was only the beginning of a new life, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a mess, and it challenged me every step of the way. I picked the prompt mainly because I had watched the movie it's from and I thought it would be a good exercise and that it would pull me out of my comfort zone. It did. I hated it for the longest time, but at last, here we are, and it's posted. And I think it's alright. I would like to extend an apology to the prompter if they didn't like it, though.  
> Let me know if you catch any spelling mistakes and also what you think! kudos are appreciated ofc :]  
> also i made a twitter account exclusively for talking about my works, @flashates


End file.
